Honkai Zero: Băng Hoại Khởi Nguyên
by Drakou
Summary: "Ta là khởi đầu của vạn vật, và cũng là kết thúc của vạn vật" - Vô danh
1. Tập 1: Tiếu Diện Tà Thần

_**Cảm hứng từ series game Houkai (Băng Hoại) của miHoYo**_

_**Một tác phẩm của Kyporahe (aka Drakou)**_

"_Chân thành cảm ơn đội ngũ nhân viên của miHoYo vì đã đem đến một trò chơi hay và một cảm hứng sáng tác bất tận." – Tác giả_

**HOUKAI ZERO: KUROKI OOKAMI TO SHIROKI NEKOTA**

**BĂNG HOẠI 0: HẮC LANG VÀ BẠCH MIÊU**

"_Hỡi…ta muốn nghe, tiếng trả lời, trên trời cao,_

_Hỡi…nói ta nghe, những cánh chim, ngoài biển xa,_

_Đến bao, giờ…cảnh thanh bình, sẽ trở về…?"_

_Bi Chiến Ca: _ watch?v=J7YLmgpF8NE_ (Nhạc nền game Total War: Rome II)_

**TẬP 1: TIẾU DIỆN TÀ THẦN**

**HỒI 1: LỜI MỜI**

Hắn ngồi lặng trên ghế, trong một quán rượu nhỏ vắng khách nằm trên con phố tại khu Hạ Bronx, New York. Tiếng nhạc blues cất lên những lời ca đượm buồn về một thời đã qua từ trong máy phát như gợi nhớ đến bao ký ức mà một đời người có lẽ đã từng được chiêm nghiệm hoặc chìm vào quên lãng, trong khi chiếc TV ông chủ quán – một người đàn ông trung niên cũng đã đến độ năm mươi – không màng bật lên. Ngoại trừ hắn, nơi đây không còn một ai khác, vẫn như thường lệ với mũ áo trùm nửa mặt và nhâm nhi một ly rum Havana cùng bên cạnh là điếu xì gà Cuba chính hiệu. Không còn nữa sự náo nhiệt mà bất cứ quán rượu nào dù thuộc hàng ế ẩm nhất tại New York nên có, ông chủ quán chỉ còn lại mỗi gã khách hàng duy nhất này, ngoại trừ tiếng quạt trần phành phạch vô hồn trên đầu cùng cái máy phát cứ chạy đi chạy lại những bản nhạc đã lỗi thời và chán phèo ra thì chẳng còn một âm thanh nào mang hơi thở của cuộc sống nữa.

Nhưng rồi, khi tiếng rượu róc rách rót xuống ly vừa cất lên được hồi lâu, quán rượu đã có khách mới. Đó là hai người đàn ông, đeo kính đen và mặc đồ Tây trông bảnh chọe ra dáng là nhân viên của một tập đoàn lớn nào đó, chắc nhân giờ nghỉ mà tranh thủ ra quán làm chút đỉnh nhâm nhi. Đến bên quầy nước, họ trông thấy ánh mắt từ ông chủ ra chiều sẵn sàng phục vụ mình song lại không để tâm mấy; cái mà họ đang tìm kiếm, hóa ra lại đang ngồi giữa cả ba lúc này đây, còn ai khác ngoài kẻ trùm mũ lạ mặt ấy nữa?

-Tìm anh khó thật đấy? – Một người trong đôi áo đen đùa.

"Tôi có nợ nần gì với mấy anh sao?", tên lạ mặt ấy hỏi lại một câu tỉnh queo và trỏng không, giọng điệu có gì đó nghe châm chọc ra phết. Người áo đen thứ hai tiếp tục.

-Chúng tôi nghĩ sau từng ấy năm, có lẽ anh đã suy nghĩ thật kỹ lưỡng lời đề nghị của chúng tôi rồi chứ?

"Lời đề nghị à…?" hắn lẩm bẩm trong miệng mà cười khúc khích, một tay đưa điếu xì gà lên miệng rít một hơi thật sâu còn tay kia rót thêm rượu vào cái cốc to cộ. Khi một tràng khói dài được thở ra, ngay lập tức hắn kề cốc lên miệng mà tợp một hớp chẳng quan tâm đến hai kẻ đang bắt chuyện với mình, trước khi có câu trả lời.

-Tôi không nợ nần gì với Negentropy cả.

"Không phải chuyện nợ nần cũ, chúng tôi đến để cho anh một đề nghị." người áo đen nói tiếp "Cô chủ rất muốn anh về cộng tác cho Negentropy nên đã cử chúng tôi đến để mời anh."

-Còn nếu tôi từ chối?

Hắn không cần nghĩ ngợi gì mà đáp thẳng luôn. Nghe đến cái tên Negentropy, ông chủ quán còn xa lạ gì nữa. Một siêu tập đoàn đa quốc gia nổi tiếng với công nghệ liên quan đến Băng Hoại. Mà nói đến Băng Hoại thì phải kể ra một lịch sử dài dòng về nó mà ông ta còn chả biết; cái duy nhất mà ông biết là trong ba năm trời, thứ đã từng được xem là một cuộc cách mạng toàn diện cho loài người lại khiến cho quán ông chỉ còn độc nhất mỗi vị khách là cái gã trùm mũ đang ngồi đây thôi. Hai người áo đen nhìn nhau một thoáng như thể ngầm ra hiệu trước khi lại tiếp tục.

-Anh sẽ không tìm thấy một lời đề nghị nào tốt hơn như thế này nữa đâu, Darth Kuro ạ.

Darth Kuro – một cái tên lai tạp giữa tiếng Nhật và danh hiệu Darth của người Sith trong Star Wars, chẳng trách sao mà cái tên này lại ăn mặc như vậy; có lẽ hắn hâm mộ series đó cuồng nhiệt lắm biết chừng. Tợp thêm một ngụm rượu nữa, hắn cười bảo.

-Chúng ta đều luôn có sự lựa chọn của riêng mình mà, phải không?

Vẫn những câu hỏi tu từ và thái độ khúc khích mỉa mai như vậy, có lẽ hai người áo đen đã hiểu câu trả lời dành cho họ là gì rồi. Song cả hai vẫn không nản chí mà tiếp tục đứng bên cạnh để thuyết phục.

-Nếu lời đề nghị đó đổi lại một thứ mà anh rất quý giá thì thế nào nhỉ?

Bóng gió của lời đe dọa phảng phất trong câu hỏi ấy, đúng tác phong làm việc thường thấy của Negentropy luôn sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ để đạt điều mình muốn. Darth Kuro vẫn tiếp tục ngồi trên ghế im như phỗng tựa chưa từng nghe, hoặc cũng chưa hề hiểu cái hàm ý của hai người mặc đồ Tây đen đó là gì và tiếp tục nhâm nhi rượu cùng xì gà. Rượu trong cốc hết nhẵn, hắn với cái chai để rót thêm, chậm rãi và từ tốn.

-Tôi sẽ xem xét điều đó…

Hắn lấp lửng không nói tiếp, hai người áo đen vẫn kiên nhẫn đợi mong hắn sẽ có quyết định thật sáng suốt. Thời gian dần chậm lại kéo theo đó là dòng rượu trong chai cũng chậm theo, chỉ mới nửa giây thôi mà như dài ra thành cả hàng tiếng đồng hồ. Giọt rượu cuối cùng đã rời miệng chai và dần rơi xuống đáy cốc rất chính xác…

"BỐP!" một tiếng đập rất đanh phát lên kèm theo đó là mảnh vỡ loảng xoảng văng tứ tung và người áo đen bên trái đã bổ ngửa ra sàn nhà, gọng và mặt kính như muốn gãy tung ra trước sức mạnh tựa như cái búa tạ ngàn cân từ cái chai rượu rum nện trúng đầu mình. Người kia thấy bạn bị nguy bèn từ trong túi áo rút ra một chiếc kìm điện mà nhằm vào sườn của Darth Kuro để ngăn chặn sự manh động của hắn ta. Nhưng nhanh như chớp, anh ta cảm giác được từng khớp cánh tay mình kêu răn rắc, kéo theo cả tấm thân oằn xuống đầy đau đớn, hai bàn tay chộp lấy tay anh lạnh thấu tận sống lưng. Darth Kuro tiếp tục bẻ cánh tay đó cong gặp lại trước khi nhẹ nhàng ấn mũi kìm điện vào cái hông tay áo đen ấy làm anh chàng tội nghiệp kêu ré lên – vì hắn đã tinh quái hạ điện thế của kìm xuống để nạn nhân của mình không ngất ngay sau cú chích mà vẫn còn giãy giụa rên la được, trước khi cho một cú húc đầu đồng đao đảo địa mà bò kềnh ra sàn. Tiện tay hớp luôn ngụm rượu còn lại trong cốc, hắn trả lời.

-Coi đây là lời từ chối của tôi nhé.

Tiện tay đập nát cái choang cốc vào mặt người mà mình đánh gục đầu tiên đang lồm cồm đứng dậy cho anh ta ngửa bụng luôn, sau đó hắn quay lại bàn nơi người chủ quán vẫn đứng đó, ông ta bình chân như vại xem chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Đẩy một tờ trăm đô đến trước, Darth Kuro cười nói.

-Giữ tiền lẻ đi, ông bạn già.

Ông chủ gật gù tay dúi tờ bạc vào túi quần rồi tiễn khách qua cửa sau. Trận quần đảo trong quán khi nãy đã làm văng mũ trùm để lộ gương mặt của Darth Kuro ra, một thanh niên chưa tới ba mươi tóc trắng như tuyết nhưng có ngả xám đôi chút, gương mặt rắn rỏi với đôi mắt trông hơi lươn, đặc biệt là lúc nào cũng nở nụ cười ngạo nghễ và đầy mỉa mai trên môi. Như nhận ra đã đến lúc phải đi, hắn bước rất nhanh dọc theo con hẻm nhỏ, mãi đến khi mình xa tít quán rượu thì nhận thấy hai người áo đen kia đang vội sửa sang y phục chạy ra. Một người vừa chạy vừa nói vào điện đàm của headphone.

-Mục tiêu đang di chuyển. Nhắc lại, mục tiêu đang di chuyển. Yêu cầu hỗ trợ về nhân lực.

"Rõ. Bằng mọi giá phải tóm cho bằng được hắn." tiếng hồi đáp chắc như đinh đóng cột, từ mấy ngã khác, nhiều tốp hắc y nhân nữa xuất hiện, súng lục đã thủ sẵn trên tay báo hiệu rằng họ đang phải đối phó với một đối tượng hết sức manh động và nguy hiểm, đặc vụ của Negentropy tuyển chọn và huấn luyện vốn không phải tay vừa, phải từ các nguồn đáng tin cậy như Academi hay đặc chủng các cường quốc quân sự mới được chỉ là anh lính trơn tập sự; vừa nãy trong quán chỉ chưa chớp mắt mà hai người đã bị hạ gục cũng đủ chứng tỏ Darth Kuro đáng sợ ra sao nên mới phải huy động một đội lớn đến vậy để giăng lưới bắt hắn cho bằng được.

Darth Kuro thân phận thật sự thế nào chẳng ai biết, nhưng hắn đã thể hiện một tài nghệ về lẩn trốn chẳng kém gì nắm đấm mình vừa có màn trình diễn tại quán rượu vậy. Đặc vụ của Negentropy giờ đều đã thủ súng trên tay, mọi góc phố khả nghi đều có tai mắt của họ đến một con ruồi cũng không thể trốn nổi…vậy mà lại lần không ra Darth Kuro. "Hắn không thể đi xa đâu.", giọng nói từ trong radio lệnh cho các đặc vụ tản ra thành từng nhóm để khoanh vùng lại các địa điểm khả nghi nhất hòng phát hiện hay tìm được manh mối khả nghi liên quan tới đối tượng đang chơi trò ú tim kia. Từng nhóm lớn chia nhỏ thêm đôi ba lần nữa để phạm vi tìm kiếm rộng hơn, rồi mỗi người một ngả vừa tìm vừa sẵn sàng báo động hỗ trợ nhau nếu phát hiện được Darth Kuro hoặc gặp nguy hiểm nào khác.

Tiếng bộp phát lên rất đanh gọn tại con đường hẹp được phân công cho một đặc vụ thuộc đội tìm kiếm, anh ta còn chưa biết cái quái gì đang xảy ra thì chỉ cảm thấy thân mình bị thứ gì tựa như hai lưỡi móc câu lạnh toát lôi ngược ra sau, một sợi thòng lọng to tướng xiết quanh cổ mình cùng tiếng kêu xì xì như rắn bên tai trước khi mọi thứ tối sầm lại. Một đòn bá cổ điệu nghệ của Darth Kuro đã ru ngủ thêm một đặc vụ nữa nhanh chẳng kém gì hai gã vừa bị mình dần trong quán khi nãy, hắn nhanh chóng lột quần áo nạn nhân ra. Một bộ xiêm y vừa vặn, chỉ nháy mắt mà từ một kẻ chạy trốn trở thành đặc vụ của Negentropy, Darth Kuro cẩn thận giấu cái đuôi tóc dài vào trong cổ áo rồi để người đã cho mình mượn quần áo vào trong thùng rác ngủ một giấc, cuối cùng là đeo kính và trở thành một hắc y nhân. Bám theo nhóm tìm kiếm được thêm vài trăm bước, hắn rẽ vào một địa điểm mình thấy ưng ý nhất và lấy trong túi áo ra một thiết bị trông như cái bánh chưng màu đen. Thao tác vài nút bấm xong, thiết bị đó sáng đèn báo hiệu sẵn sàng làm việc và Darth Kuro nhét nó vào một chỗ tương đối kín đáo trước khi rời đi. Ngay tức khắc, toàn bộ radar theo dõi của Negentropy đều xuất hiện một chấm rất sáng như thể một người trong đội tìm kiếm đã phát hiện ra Darth Kuro, không cần nghi vấn tất cả nhóm còn lại nhanh chóng có mặt tại hiện trường để xem xét thực hư. Nhưng khi đến nơi họ chẳng thấy ai ngoài một ngã tư hoang vắng, một thứ tưởng chừng là bất thường với New York nhưng trong suốt ba năm nay nó đã quá bình thường rồi, và có lẽ Negentropy là một trong những người biết rõ nhất lý do tại sao…

Sau lưng Darth Kuro lúc này đã cởi bỏ quần áo cải trang, hắn nghe thấy tiếng súng lẫn lộn với tiêng kêu la, hắn thừa biết những âm thanh huyên náo ấy là của ai, chiếc máy đen đen hắn bật khi trước chính là thiết bị phát sóng Băng Hoại để thu hút tử sĩ mò đến. Gọi là "tử sĩ"để cho nó văn vẻ một chút so với "xác sống" hay "thây ma", bởi những nạn nhân của Băng Hoại ngoại trừ bị mất đi nhân tính ra thì còn lại chẳng có gì giống với các định nghĩa truyền thống của phim ảnh phong cách Romero về xác chết đội mồ cả; chúng có tư duy và óc phân tích, biết sử dụng vũ khí nhưng không còn chút gì những đặc điểm của một con người, chúng bị biến đổi và mục đích sống duy nhất của chúng là tiêu diệt và xâm nhiễm hết bất cứ sinh vật nào không bị ô nhiễm Băng Hoại. Cơ thể tử sĩ cấu tạo và duy trì sự sống bằng Băng Hoại, nguồn năng lượng này đã đem đến cho chúng những khả năng chưa từng có tiền lệ cả về sức mạnh và khả năng chịu đựng gần như toàn bộ vũ khí sát thương của loài người hiện nay, không có vũ khí Băng Hoại thì gần như không thể giết được chúng. Chính vì lẽ đó mà ba năm nay, tử sĩ đã làm mưa làm gió cho cả thế giới, và toán đặc vụ Negentropy được phái đi truy lùng Darth Kuro giờ đã có nhiệm vụ mới: chạy thoát khỏi vòng vây của bọn tử sĩ hoặc là chết.

Đến một khu chung cư năm tầng có màu gạch đỏ xinh xắn nằm ở góc phía Nam của Hạ Bronx, một khu vực mà vẫn thường bị dân Manhattan chế giễu là một cái "động ma cô" hay như "phố khỉ" với Harlem, "cầu hút sách" với Brooklyn vậy; mà ai có thể ngờ rằng một gã nguy hiểm đến mức cả một siêu tập đoàn như Negentropy săn đuổi lại có thể sống nhởn nhơ ngay tại đây cơ chứ? Phòng số 508 có đề cả một biển hiệu to đùng ngay trên cửa đây: "Edward F. Blake – Thám tử tư đảm trách mọi vụ án lớn nhỏ kể cả tìm chó mèo", và ngạc nhiên thay đó chính là nhà mà chìa khóa trong tay Darth Kuro khớp với ổ.

Bỗng dưng Darth Kuro khựng lại, hắn không cho chìa khóa vào ổ ngay mà áp sát tai vào cửa nghe ngóng trước. Thoảng nụ cười bí hiểm, tay trái hắn vòng ra sau lưng để chuẩn bị một thứ gì đó, xong xuôi rồi thì tay phải mở khóa thật nhẹ rồi xoay đấm cửa khẽ tiến vào, phòng trường hợp có kẻ định đột nhập vào nhà bắn lén mình. Tay giắt khẩu súng lục cỡ .45 Desert Eagle phía sau, Kuro nhẹ nhàng bước từng bước chậm rãi không tiếng động lên mặt thảm và từ từ tiến sâu vào. Một bộ quần áo nữ tu trên giá, mà là cỡ trẻ con với hoa văn hình bánh răng trên cổ tay và viền áo cùng một con dấu hình mắt màu vàng làm gợi nhớ đến Illuminati, một hội kín ở Mỹ mà Darth Kuro còn nhớ là đám người đó kỳ quặc chẳng kém gì hội Tam Điểm. Nhìn thấy bộ quần áo, hắn nở nụ cười bí hiểm, sau đó thu khẩu súng lại mà nhẹ nhàng bước vào trong. Đó là một căn phòng kiêm cả ba chức năng văn phòng làm việc ở góc phải, giữa là phòng khách còn góc trái là nhà bếp; một kiểu bày trí khá phổ biến với những chung cư tương đối nở hậu tại New York. Lúc này đây, văn phòng đang hiện diện một vị khách nhỏ, vận độc một bộ đồ lót trắng dành cho mấy bé gái trước khi bước vào tuổi lớn đang nằm tung tẩy chân trên chiếc sofa mà đọc mấy quyển truyện tranh mình mới lục ra từ tủ sách.Vừa chăm chú đọc, miệng người khách vẫn cất câu tựa như chẳng cần ngoái lại xem ai vừa bước vào nhà.

-Papa về trễ quá đấy!

Darth Kuro cười khổ, tay rời khỏi báng súng đang giắt sau lưng mà đáp.

-Theresa chẳng đánh tiếng cho ba tí nào cả.

Trong cái thời đại hỗn loạn này, nếu nói đến Theresa thì chỉ có một người mà chắc chắn ai cũng sẽ biết đến thôi. Theresa Apocalypse, hiệu trưởng của Học viện St. Freya trực thuộc Thiên Minh, một lực lượng mang hơi hướng của các hiệp sĩ Thập tự chinh thời Trung cổ đứng lên tuyên bố sẽ giải cứu loài người khỏi thảm họa do Băng Hoại gây ra; ngôi trường do cô bé này nắm giữ chính là lò đào luyện những chiến binh mang sức mạnh có thể tiêu diệt Tử sĩ dễ dàng trong khi mọi loại súng đạn thông dụng hiện tại gần như vô dụng với thứ quái vật đội lốt người ấy. Hiệu trưởng Theresa vốn ít khi rời khỏi trường nếu không phải là những nhiệm vụ tối quan trọng, vậy mà hôm nay lại hạ cố tìm đến một gã lông bông may mắn chưa bị Tử sĩ lấy mạng như Darth Kuro là có ý gì; chưa kể là cách xưng hô ra thể cha con nữa? Cả một lô lốc những bí ẩn chưa có lời giải đáp.

Theresa chỉ chào hỏi có vài câu rồi để mặt chủ nhà đó còn mình thì tiếp tục đọc truyện. Kuro chỉ thoảng cười, hắn giắt áo khoác bên cạnh bộ ma sơ của Theresa, xắn tay áo lên và bước thẳng vào bếp. Chưa đầy mười phút,một mùi thơm nức mũi đã tràn ngập căn phòng, lẽ dĩ nhiên là hiệu trưởng nhí của St. Freya đã ngửi thấy. Bụng cô sôi ùng ục lên như có cả một đoàn quân nhạc đang đánh trống diễu binh, hai mắt cũng phải rời trang truyện mà ngó về phía góc bếp nơi mùi hương tỏa ra ngào ngạt. Chỉ đứng đó có một loáng, Kuro đã quay trở ra với hai đĩa thức ăn nóng hổi, món trứng chiên thịt băm ăn kèm với bánh mì sandwich, một thứ điểm tâm sáng thuần túy của dân thành thị nếu họ không quá bận rộn để phải ăn hotdog trước khi đánh xe đi làm. Đặt chúng lên bàn ăn, hắn thấy Theresa đã phóng tới với ánh mắt thèm thuồng thì mỉm cười bảo.

-Trên bàn ăn cũng có luật lệ đấy, con gái cưng ạ!

Theresa tinh ý hiểu ra ngay, cô bỗng đứng lại, hai mái phồng lên tỏ vẻ vừa nhõng nhẽo vừa đùa bỡn.

-Con lâu lắm mới tới thăm mà papa định làm bữa sáng để đánh trống lảng với con sao?

-Ba đánh trống lảng vụ gì nhỉ?

Darth Kuro vừa vuốt cằm nhìn lảng đi chỗ khác tựa hồ không biết, miệng hắn vẫn điệu cười ngạo thị thiên hạ như thế. Theresa cũng tiếp tục bông đùa, cô bé vờ giận dỗi.

-Ghét papa thật đấy! Chẳng lẽ papa không nhớ là sẽ kiếm cho con một đứa em sao?

"Kiếm" cho Theresa một đứa em không nên hiểu theo nghĩa đen thông thường của một đứa trẻ đòi bố mẹ sinh em cho nó. Darth Kuro vẫn chưa vợ, hai mươi chín tuổi, với dân Mỹ mà lại là dân New York thì tuổi này nghĩ tới vợ con có lẽ còn hơi quá sớm; chỉ mới cách đây vài năm trước thôi, một gã lông bông không có thu nhập khá và tài sản cùng tín dụng tốt thì chuyện kiếm một người bạn đời tại mảnh đất này cũng chẳng khác gì đang bảo Lucifer phải lên Thiên đàng cầu hôn Jesus vậy; huống hồ gì thời đại này đã thay đổi, Tử sĩ đã biến thế giới chẳng khác gì địa ngục trần gian, từng mạng người còn phải tự bảo mình phải lo giữ lấy thân mà sống sót qua kiếp nạn huống hồ gì lại còn có chuyện lập gia đình và sinh đẻ, nhỡ xảy ra chuyện gì thì đèo bòng cả nhà đi chạy nạn hay liều mạng bảo vệ nó là cả một rắc rối to đùng không ai cũng đủ sức giải quyết, bởi bọn Tử sĩ cóc quan tâm đến lời van nài và đầu hàng. Nếu hiểu theo cái cách mà hai bên đang đùa nhau thì thật tình, nghĩ đến đó mà Darth Kuro cũng chỉ cười trừ mà rùng mình; ở Mỹ một tên tội phạm giết người chặt thây có lấy trên chục mạng một lúc hay một tên xả súng dăm ba người mà không bị cớm nổ cho mất xác thì cùng lắm chỉ ngồi song một thời gian khá lâu mà thôi, mấy án ở Sing Sing phải thi hành thì chỉ quá quắt lắm cả năm chỉ một hai vụ mà thôi; nhưng cái vụ bông đùa với Theresa nếu lạng quạng thì chắc chắn rũ tù, chưa kể còn bị mấy thằng cùng phòng cùng dãy kiếm cớ cho ăn đòn hội chợ suốt ngày tháng, "Đến cả Satan cũng còn ghét ấu dâm.", cứ hỏi đám tù thì thằng nào cũng bảo vậy cả. Darth Kuro là thám tử, mấy chuyện này gặp không ít nên hắn cũng hiểu cái luật của giang hồ Mỹ nó như thế nào, vì vậy lương tâm đạo đức bảo hắn phân nửa, miếng cơm manh áo và cái mạng thì căn dặn hắn hết chín phần rưỡi còn lại một điều rằng: chớ có mà ấu dâm kẻo thiệt thân!

Nhưng nhìn bộ dạng trẻ con thế chứ ai mà biết Theresa Apocalypse đã đáng tuổi lão? Cô bé này là một sản phẩm của một cuộc chạy đua công nghệ có từ thời Chiến tranh Lạnh nhưng vì một số sai sót mà vĩnh viễn phải kẹt lại ở tuổi 13; trong khi những người khác sinh cùng thời có lẽ bây giờ đều đã có con đàn cháu đống hết rồi. Nhưng như thế lại càng lạ, tại sao một bà cô sắp đến tuổi lão mà lại xưng con với một gã chỉ đáng tuổi con mình, càng lúc lại càng khó hiểu hơn nữa.

"Chuyện đó hẵng nói sau, ta ăn sáng đi đã nào.", Darth Kuro ngó lơ mà giục Theresa mặc quần áo ngồi vào bàn ăn, cô hiệu trưởng phụng phịu đôi má giận dỗi nhưng cũng ngoan ngoãn mặc quần áo, mà thật ra chỉ là vớ cái áo khoác của gã thám tử khoác vội rồi nhảy phóc lên ghế, mà gã cũng đã thừa biết phản ứng của cô con nuôi nên chẳng đá động thêm tiếng nào. Ấy vậy mà tính vô tư của trẻ con cũng hữu ích lắm, hai bố con ngồi trên bàn vừa dùng bữa vừa trò chuyện vui vẻ, ai bên ngoài nhìn vào cũng tưởng họ là ruột thịt của nhau thật; Kuro rút ra dưới gầm bàn một quyển truyện tranh: "Homu Homu Phiêu lưu ký" – số đặc biệt có chữ ký tươi của tác giả, một quyển như thế này mà đem ra bán đấu giá thì phải ngót chừng cả ngàn đô chỉ cho dăm chục trang vẽ màu như vậy. Theresa thấy mà hai mắt sáng ngời lên, cô bé vội rướn mình lao tới chộp lấy cuốn truyện mà thích thú mân mê nó, thời buổi này những thứ như thế còn giá trị gấp trăm gấp ngàn lần nếu đem nó lên sàn vào thời bình. Darth Kuro kiếm được một bản thế này cũng kỳ công lắm, bởi hắn đã phải lặn lội vượt cả ngàn dặm để có được nó mà.

Số là để mừng sinh nhật Theresa – do không nhớ rõ ngày sinh của cô hiệu trưởng nhí nên ngày đầu năm 1953 được chính Kuro xem là ngày sinh của con gái nuôi và gã thám tử này biết tỏng sở thích xem truyện tranh mà nhất là bộ "HOMU Phiêu lưu ký" nên năm nay phải đem về kỳ được một số đặc biệt nhất làm quà. Bay cả chục tiếng đồng hồ đến nơi ở của tác giả, Darth Kuro đã ngỏ một cái giá mà bất cứ họa sĩ truyện tranh nổi danh nào cũng không dám mơ tới. Hai triệu đô, một nửa đặt cọc tiền mặt, nửa còn lại sẽ gửi vào tài khoản một khi thương vụ hoàn thành. Nhưng mà rắc rối cũng từ đó nảy sinh, tay tác giả bắt đầu cò kè tăng giá. Năm triệu đô, anh ta đã thách Kuro phải đưa tiền mặt ngay lập tức nếu muốn có ấn bản độc nhất vô nhị này kèm chữ ký tươi và lời đề tặng cho cô con gái nuôi Theresa Apocalypse. Quả thật anh ta rất biết cách làm tiền với sản phẩm của mình, bản duy nhất có kèm chữ ký dành riêng cho hiệu trưởng của một học viện danh tiếng được xem là lò đào tạo những vị cứu tinh của nhân loại, chỉ cần thiên hạ biết đến thôi thì không chỉ bán được bản này thôi, nhuận bút và tiền lãi từ các sản phẩm phái sinh sẽ lên cao, cao nữa và anh ta phải nghiễm nhiên trở thành tỷ phú.

Darth Kuro chỉ cười, một nụ cười xã giao và mỉa mai như thường lệ rồi hẹn mai sẽ trở lại tiếp tục đàm phán, ngày đầu tiên xem như thất bại. Nhưng rồi vào ngày hôm sau, hắn trở lại với một đề nghị còn gây sốc hơn nữa: hai trăm ngàn đô tiền mặt không thiếu một xu. Ai cũng tưởng đây là trò chơi khăm, chính tác giả cũng nghĩ vậy, cho đến khi anh ta tựa người ra sau định vùng dậy khỏi bàn để đuổi khách thì cảm thấy một luồng hơi lạnh đã ôm trọn cả gáy mình tự bao giờ, chính là họng súng đã chực siết cò của Darth Kuro. Đề nghị của gã thám tử rất rõ ràng rồi, nhận tiền hoặc là hắn sẽ dùng số tiền đó để phúng điếu tác giả, tay họa sĩ không còn cách nào khác, anh ta run run ký tên và đề tặng lên quyển truyện, đến một giọt mồ hôi lạnh cũng phải không cho nó rớt xuống dù chỉ ướt có một mặt, đó là yêu cầu của Kuro.

Theresa đọc cuốn truyện mà mân mê ra chiều thích thú lắm, rõ ràng đây là món quà sinh nhật vô giá từ ba nuôi. Nhưng cô đến đây không phải vì một cuốn truyện tranh, cô liền hỏi ngay.

-Dạo này papa công việc ổn định không?

Kuro chỉ cười mỉm, một nụ cười khó nhọc nhưng ẩn tàng sự lạc quan. Sống lâu trên đời, Theresa cũng thừa biết gia cảnh hiện tại của Darth Kuro từ lâu, song cô vẫn muốn từ miệng anh xác nhận. Cười khì, hiệu trưởng của St. Freya bắt đầu ngỏ lời.

-Thế này này...- cô khúc khích một lát -Papa thấy sao với lời đề nghị này của con nhỉ?

Kuro cười khì.

-Nếu con không bắt ba đi tìm một con heo biết bay thôi.

Anh lại ăn, vừa nhẫn nại chờ xem Theresa đang muốn đề nghị với mình điều cô muốn. Rời khỏi bàn, hiệu trưởng nhỏ ghé sát vào tai Kuro và thì thầm.

-Con muốn ba làm hạm trưởng của tàu Hyperion...

Kuro chợt dừng nĩa...


	2. Tập 1: Hồi 2 - Hạm trưởng Meridia

**HỒI 2: HẠM TRƯỞNG CỦA MERIDIA**

Theresa đưa cho Kuro một lời đề nghị khiến anh tạm rời mắt khỏi dĩa của mình. Đối với một số người, đó là một đề nghị quá sức tưởng tượng, như là ngàn năm một thuở. Số là Theresa là hiệu trưởng của St. Freya, ngôi trường này có vốn của Schicksal, một tổ chức được xem là thành trì cuối cùng của nhân loại trước thảm họa Băng Hoại quy tụ những con người tài ba nhất cùng chung mục đích là lập lại hòa bình và đẩy lùi bọn quái vật đang hoành hành khắp nơi mà trên phố Kuro đã thấy rồi đấy. Nhưng mà, tại sao lại là Darth Kuro chứ? Không lẽ giữa anh và Theresa còn nhiều chuyện ẩn khuất chứ không chỉ nằm ở mấy câu xưng hô cha con như đùa khi nãy sao?

Kuro cúi mặt cười khà mà đáp.

-Con nói quá rồi, Theresa. Ba đây, sao có thể làm hạm trưởng được cơ chứ?

Theresa mỉm cười mà chỉ chớp mắt đã đến ngay sát mặt của gã thám tử trẻ tuổi, cười tít mắt và nói,

-Papa…Papa nghĩ rằng bộ dạng này sẽ lừa được mọi người mãi sao? Mà lại là với con nữa, chẳng lẽ Papa cũng muốn lừa cả con sao?

Darth Kuro đáp nhìn bằng một ánh mắt ung dung và có phần nào đó dửng dưng như thể khẳng định chắc như đinh đóng cột một câu rằng Theresa đã tìm lộn người rồi. Tuy vậy, Theresa không chịu thua. Cô đã có hơn chục năm để thuyết phục được ngay cả những người cứng cổ nhất thế gian vậy thì tại sao lại phải bó tay với một gã trông mặt chưa quá ba mươi như Darth Kuro, người mà cô gọi là cha ấy cơ chứ? Ghé sát vào tai, Theresa thì thầm cho anh một điều gì đó.

Darth Kuro vẫn cười, nhưng nếu ai đó tinh ý thì đã thấy miệng anh hơi trễ xuống. Hiệu trưởng tí hon đã nói cái gì? Điều gì mà khiến cho nụ cười ngạo nghễ thập phần của gã thám tử đó bỗng dưng mất đi quá nửa? Nợ tiền ư? Một hiệu trưởng danh tiếng nhường ấy thì nào cần phải tự mình đi xiết con nợ như vậy? Nhưng với người trong diện mạo của một đứa trẻ thì nếu không vì nợ tiền thì còn lý do nào khác đáng tin nữa? Nhưng không cần biết nợ bao nhiêu, thái độ của cả hai lúc này – một người thì tung tẩy chân ngâm nga còn một người vẫn đang cố giữ nụ cười đã có phần gượng gạo của mình. Vậy rốt cuộc, thứ Theresa đã nói với Kuro khi anh có vẻ từ chối là gì?

Không để đối phương chờ lâu, Darth Kuro từ tốn hạ nĩa và cười khà đáp.

-Con ranh ma thật đấy!

Theresa cười tít mắt, với cô bé thì thấy đối phương có vẻ đã chịu thua lại vênh cái mặt lên đầy đắc ý. Với những ai còn khả năng để xem thời sự một chút thì hiệu trưởng tí hon Theresa Apocalypse rất hãnh diện với bản thân mình: "Đáng yêu nhất thế giới" chính là danh hiệu mà bản thân cô…tự phong. Quay ngoắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ một chút, cô lại đi tha thẩn bên trong căn phòng trọ kiêm văn phòng của Darth Kuro và chép miệng chê cách bày trí luộm thuộm lẫn bẩn thỉu của gã thám tử trẻ trong khi anh vẫn đang tiếp tục ngồi tận hưởng bữa sáng như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Đến tận khi đĩa thức ăn mình đã sạch trơn, anh mới buông nĩa cười mỉm.

-Cái này là tại con đó nhé.

Theresa cười, ôm chầm lấy cổ Kuro mà xoa đầu anh cứ như thể giờ cô bé đã thành bà mẹ tí hon của một gã gần ba mươi đó. Tuy vậy Darth Kuro còn nói tiếp.

-Nhưng với ba điều kiện.

Theresa vô tư đáp.

-Papa cứ nói thoải mái. Miễn là Papa đừng bảo con đi tìm con heo biết bay là được rồi!

Heo biết bay là cách dân Mỹ nói ghẹo nhau về một chuyện hoang đường viễn vông, Theresa có nhiều học sinh là người Mỹ nên cô cũng dần dà biết cái câu trêu chọc đó và hôm nay cho ông bố Mỹ như Darth Kuro nghe cũng như một cách thể hiện xem hiệu trưởng đáng yêu nhất thế giới cũng là thông minh nhất thế giới nữa. Kuro chỉ lắc đầu cười, vẫn một điệu cười mỉm ấy của anh rồi sau đó đặt ra ba điều kiện.

-Thứ nhất. Ba là luật trên con tàu đó.

Theresa tung tẩy chân huýt sáo như chuyện cỏn con.

-Hạm trưởng trước giờ luôn là luật trên tàu của mình mà. Chuyện dễ ợt!

Kuro ra tiếp điều thứ hai.

-Thứ hai. Cấm can dự vào công việc liên quan đến nội bộ của tàu ba.

Theresa búng tay đầy tự tin.

-Điều thứ hai đẻ ra từ điều trước rồi. Duyệt!

Kuro bỗng dưng ngừng lại một hồi lâu không nói tiếp điều thứ ba. Theresa biết tỏng tính cách của ông bố nuôi lẫn cái cách người ta làm giá khi đàm phán, bên kia ngả giá càng cầm chừng chậm rãi bao nhiêu là cách mà họ càng thể hiện đến sự đắn đo về lợi hại mà mình sẽ nhận một khi giao kèo được ký kết; kẻ ôm vội nhận vớ thì trong mắt người khác nếu không toàn là bọn vô liêm sỉ thì cũng là phường sắp phải chịu cảnh chết đói đến nơi. Kuro đi hai ba vòng, vừa ngâm nga vừa dọn dẹp hết đống bát dĩa và tiện thể còn nhấp luôn một hớp rượu rum trong cái bình thiếc nhỏ mà vẫn chưa chịu nói ra điều kiện thứ ba. Theresa vẫn không nóng vội, cô đọc nốt quyển "HOMU phiêu lưu ký" nhưng Darth Kuro vẫn chưa ra điều thứ ba. Tuy nhiên, Theresa ngước mắt lên nhìn đồng hồ mà cười nhưng trông có vẻ không vui; hiệu trưởng của St. Freya rõ ràng không thể lưu lại văn phòng này quá lâu được khi có biết bao việc mình cần giải quyết ở trường, đó là chưa nói rằng cuộc viếng thăm này còn có thể khiến một số người xung quanh cô dị nghị. Nhìn con gái nuôi có vẻ bắt đầu sốt ruột, Darth Kuro vẫn chỉ mỉm cười. Từ tốn dọn xong hết đống đồ bừa bộn, anh ghé sát vào tai Theresa và nói ra điều thứ ba...

Theresa nghe xong thì giật bắn mình nhưng bên ngoài thì vẫn tỏ ra mọi chuyện bình yên vô sự. Nhìn Kuro một hồi, cô cười khì.

-Papa cũng đáo để thật đấy!

Kuro cười mỉm mà nhấn mạnh.

-Đồng ý hay không là nằm ở con thôi.

Theresa đi vòng quanh, cũng một điệu tha thẩn trẻ con ấy nhưng trong lòng đang có rất nhiều cân nhắc thiệt hơn. Thời gian càng lúc càng ít dần, Theresa phải đánh một canh bạc lớn với Darth Kuro, cô bé gật gù.

-Thôi được rồi! Con thua Papa đó.

Kuro cứ một điệu cười đầy ẩn ý đó mà gật gù, anh đáp.

-Có thế thôi mà con làm cho Papa sốt ruột quá.

Rồi anh quay ngoắt vào trong kho chứa dụng cụ lau dọn. Mở cửa ra, trông bề ngoài cũng chỉ như bao kho dụng cụ thông thường cho đến khi Darth Kuro lật ra một bảng điện tử phía sau bức vách giả; sau một hồi nhấn mã số, một tiếng tạch phát ra rõ nghe cho người đứng trong kho ấy báo hiệu là khóa đã mở rồi đây, gã thám tử chỉ việc điềm nhiên nắm tay cầm nhỏ lên sau khi mã đã được duyệt. Kéo. Phía sau bức vách giả ấy mở ra cả một dãy đầy đủ nào là vũ khí đủ các kiểu loại; từ vũ khí nóng đến vũ khí lạnh, nào là súng ngắn, tiểu liên, súng trường tấn công, súng shotgun, súng bắn tỉa với tận mấy thùng đạn đủ kích cỡ cho mỗi món rồi đến các loại dao và mã tấu, bộ quân trang chuyên dụng cho quân đội, không binh chủng nào là không có ngoại trừ vũ khí hạng nặng như RPG hay tuyệt nhiên không có trung liên. Người ngoài nhìn vào hẳn ai nấy cũng sẽ vô cùng sửng sốt mà hỏi rằng: Darth Kuro thật sự là ai?

Là ai với anh ta không quan trọng, soi đèn pin vào giá vũ khí, anh chỉ lấy vỏn vẹn mấy thứ nằm ở góc trái thuận với tay trái của mình: hai vật trông như hai chiếc đèn pin dài vừa vặn lòng bàn tay anh cùng một khẩu súng Desert Eagle được mạ lên ánh đỏ bạc trông như hoàng hôn nếu soi dưới ánh mặt trời, nhưng lạ lùng là anh chỉ giắt vào bao súng sau khi thay khẩu súng mình vừa dùng ban nãy cất lại vào trong trước khi đóng kín nó và để ổ khóa tự động làm công việc của mình. Khoác lên chiếc áo trenchcoat cũ trên giá, Darth Kuro quay ra và ung dung bảo Theresa rằng.

-Chúng ta đi nào.

Theresa cười tít mắt gật gù, sau đó cả hai cùng rời văn phòng. Tuy nhiên cô hiệu trưởng lại không chọn theo cầu thang bên trong mà lại hướng ra cầu thang thoát hiểm phía sau dãy chung cư. Kuro không vội vã mà chỉ tiếp bước theo. Ra đến hành lang bên ngoài thì Theresa đã nảy ra một trò chơi bèn bảo.

-Thách Papa bắt được con đấy!

Nói rồi cô lập tức chạy về phía rào chắn hành lang mà nhảy phốc; chỉ mới thoáng một cái mà tấm thân nhỏ nhắn đó đã đứng trên một chiếc máy điều hòa ở phía đối diện. Quay lại nhìn Darth Kuro, Theresa hai tay ngang hông thách thức.

-Papa mà thua là sẽ phải nấu đãi con bữa tối đó!

Xong cô lại tiếp tục chạy đi và nhảy qua các chỗ đối diện mà mình có thể đặt chân vững vàng xuống được. Nhìn cô bé, Kuro cười với bản thân một điệu mười phần mỉa mai rằng.

-Mình quá già cho việc này rồi.

Đoạn anh cũng tiếp bước theo Theresa, từng cú nhảy và chạy của gã thám tử đó thậm chí còn nhanh nhẹn và chuẩn xác hơn cả hiệu trưởng St. Freya nhưng vì một lý do nào đó anh vẫn cứ giữ nguyên khoảng cách với cô. Hai bố con này chuyền hết cầu thang này đến dãy điều hòa nọ mà tuyệt nhiên không một người hàng xóm bàng quan nào vô tình trông thấy hay phàn nàn gì cả: trong thời Đệ Tam, việc hiu quạnh đến mức lạ lùng trên có lẽ đã là một phần của cuộc sống rồi. Theresa chạy một mạch không ngoái lại, thoáng chốc cô đã đứng trên tầng thượng. Nhìn quanh thấy không có ai, hiệu trưởng St. Freya mỉm cười đắc ý.

-Phen này Papa thua chắc rồi!

-Ai nói con là Papa thua thế?

Một giọng nói quen thuộc trầm tĩnh từ phía xa vang lên làm Theresa giật mình quay sang nhìn. Darth Kuro, anh ta ngồi vắt vẻo trên nóc của nhà dẫn xuống cầu thang và huýt sáo tự bao giờ mà nhấm nháp chút rượu rum trong chiếc bình con như thể là anh đã ở đấy từ lâu rồi theo cách mà thần không biết quỷ không hay. Từ sửng sốt, Theresa chuyển sang giận dỗi, cô phồng máy khoanh tay ngoắt đi.

-Papa chơi ăn gian quá!

Kuro vẫn điệu cười đó mà nhảy phốc xuống bước lại chỗ cô hiệu trưởng mà xoa đầu nhẹ nhàng: có một thứ ma lực nào đó khiến cho Theresa đang như một chú mèo xù lông giận dữ lại bỗng dưng ngoan ngoãn và nương theo bàn tay của anh. Nhưng cô cũng nũng nịu.

-Nhưng Papa vẫn phải nấu cơm tối cho con đó!

Gã thám tử vẫn chỉ cười mà xoa đầu Theresa thêm một lúc nữa rồi mới dỗ ngọt thì hiệu trưởng St. Freya mới chịu yên. Nhìn quanh, anh mới hỏi.

-Bao lâu thì mới có người đến đón ta vậy?

Theresa cũng thấy hơi lạ, nếu đúng lý thì một khi cô đến đây thì phải có người của mình đến đưa cả hai đi rồi chứ? Như nhận ra điều gì bất thường, cô chợt biến sắc quay lại hỏi.

-Papa chuẩn bị rồi chứ?

Darth Kuro vẫn điềm nhiên đứng đợi với nụ cười ung dung tự tại đó. Theresa bắt đầu căng thẳng, cô thu người lại thủ thế, cảm nhận như có một luồng ma khí đang ngày một đến gần và bao quanh cả hai.

"!" Theresa chợt nhận ra có một cái bóng từ phía sau xuất hiện toan đánh lén thì đã lập tức xoay người tránh và phản công bằng một mũi thương vàng xuất ra một cách thần diệu từ ống tay áo của mình. Một phát là một mạng, kẻ xấu số đó là một Tử sĩ, nhưng hắn ta không chỉ đi một mình bởi ngay sau đó đã xuất hiện vô số đồng loại khác như dưới đất đội lên. Đám quái vật lốt người đó nhanh chóng bao vây hai cha con và buộc họ tựa lưng vào nhau. Sau một lúc tự trấn tĩnh, Theresa đã cười mỉm hỏi lại Darth Kuro.

-Papa thấy bài khởi động này thế nào?

Kuro cười mỉm một cách đầy mỉa mai đáp rằng.

-Bọn chúng chẳng đáng để bận tâm.

Khi bọn Tử sĩ xông về phía Darth Kuro, ánh mắt đỏ của anh lóe lên một luồng sát khí. Trong khoảnh khắc, một luồng ánh sáng đã cắt đôi bọn chúng ra làm đôi và hiện lên một gã thám tử với thứ trông như chiếc đèn pin vừa lấy ban nãy trên tay; giờ đang phát ra một lưỡi kiếm năng lượng cực nóng khi chạm phải. Kiếm thứ hai gần như song song với kiếm thứ nhất, thêm nhiều Tử sĩ nữa đổ gục trước mắt anh. Theresa cũng không kém cạnh, cô xoay mình mà thoăn thoắt múa với một, rồi sau đó phóng ra nhiều mũi thương vàng xiên ngã hết lớp Tử sĩ này đến lớp khác. Chưa đầy một phút, hai người đã tả xung hữu đột và buộc hàng chục Tử sĩ đổ rạp dưới chân mình. Bất thình lình, đến bảy bạch y Tử sĩ hai tay cầm song đao nhất loạt xuất hiện và xông đến với tốc độ đáng kinh ngạc. Theresa phóng thương về phía một tên, ả ta lập tức tránh né dễ dàng và phản công buộc cô phải né tránh trong khi Kuro phải đối phó với hai kẻ một lúc. Cười một cách điềm tĩnh, anh bước một bước né đao, thấy một nhát chém ngang bừa tới thì ánh sáng đã lóe lên khi nó chạm lưỡi kiếm ánh sáng của mình. Trong tích tắc, ả Tử sĩ đó đã bị đục lủng thân ngã gục xuống bằng một phát súng, lần này là từ chính họng súng Desert Eagle mà Kuro không đem theo đạn ban nãy. Bạch y Tử sĩ còn lại không đơn độc, ả có thêm hai đồng bọn nữa trợ chiến và xả một loạt mưa đao ngang dọc xuống đầu Darth Kuro nhưng với thân thủ nhanh nhẹn anh chỉ để cho chúng chém được vào hư không. Bình thản trong từng bước đi, Kuro phản công tay kiếm tay súng nhịp nhàng hạ gục hai kẻ ngay một khắc; nhưng trước khi hai thi thể kịp đổ gục xuống, lưỡi kiếm của anh đã đâm xuyên dưới mấy cánh tay của chúng và đâm thủng ngực ả thứ ba trước khi họng súng đã kề sát dưới cằm và tích tắc...ả bị kết liễu một cách dễ dàng. Phần bên Theresa, cũng nhờ cô lợi dụng thân hình nhỏ nhắn của mình né tránh mà nhân lúc các bạch y Tử sĩ ra đòn sơ hở mà phản kích hạ gục được chúng, hai cha con sau đó quây lại bên nhau và tiếp tục thủ thế. Được một lúc vẫn không thấy có thêm Tử sĩ xuất hiện, điện đàm của Theresa mới phát tiếng.

-Hiệu trưởng, cô vẫn ổn chứ?

Là một giọng phụ nữ trưởng thành và khả ái, Theresa tuy cũng hơi bực dọc vì sự trễ nãi song cũng tươi cười đắc ý.

-Tôi tưởng mấy người quên cha con chúng tôi rồi chứ?

Phía bên kia cười giả lả.

-Xin lỗi nhé. Tàu sắp đến rồi đây. Hai người chịu khó một chút nhé!

Theresa cười khì rồi thu mũi thương của mình lại mà nhìn quanh bãi chiến trường mà họ để lại sau cuộc giao chiến. Chỉ vẻn vẹn hai người thôi, mà đã những gần năm chục thi thể nếu đếm theo đầu của mỗi tên phải gục ngã trước...chỉ vẻn vẹn hai người đó thôi. Nghĩ ra một ý, Theresa quay sang Darth Kuro mà hỏi đố.

-Papa thử đoán xem lần này là con hay Papa giết được nhiều hơn?

Kuro cũng chỉ cười hà sau khi thu kiếm và súng của mình lại.

-Tùy con ấy mà.

Rồi sau đó từ trên bầu trời xanh bỗng bị một cái bóng lớn che khuất, nhìn lên trên là cả một chiến hạm đã xuất hiện và đang dần hạ thấp xuống. Khi khoang tàu đã sát tới bờ tường ban công thì cầu tàu được bắc ra và từ trong ấy bước ra một phụ nữ trẻ với mái tóc đỏ búi sau đầu và đôi mắt đỏ sắc sảo quyến rũ cùng thân hình hoa nhường nguyệt thẹn mà khiến cho Theresa vừa trông thấy đã hơi đỏ mặt tía tai nhưng cũng đã kịp giấu đi sau nụ cười trẻ thơ của mình. Bước xuống tiếp đón, người phụ nữ ấy mỉm cười.

-Hai người đã vất vả rồi.

Theresa bĩu môi.

-Tôi sẽ trừ lương cô cho mà xem!

Nói rồi hiệu trưởng ngoay ngoảy cái mông mà bước lên tàu. Đối diện với Darth Kuro, người phụ nữ đó có thể nhận ra một thứ gì đang ẩn sâu trong đôi mắt đỏ tươi của anh; một thứ gì đó xa xăm và sâu thẳm đến nỗi cô không thể giải thích nỗi. Tuy vậy, cả hai bên vẫn bắt tay chào hỏi giới thiệu nhau.

-Tôi là Thiếu tá Murata Himeko, rất hân hạnh được gặp tân hạm trưởng của Hyperion!

-Edward Francis Blake, hay bí danh là Darth Kuro. Rất vui được gặp cô.

-Ây cha~-Himeko nghiêng đầu ra chiều nghĩ ngợi-Anh cũng là fan của phim Star HOMU sao?

Kuro cười mỉm.

-Có lẽ như vậy đấy.

Việc không nên nán lâu để tránh thu hút thêm Tử sĩ, Himeko bảo.

-Nơi này không tiện, ta cứ lên tàu trước rồi từ từ sẽ tiếp tục nhé.

Kuro gật gù rồi sau đó được Thiếu tá Murata hộ tống bước vào trong. Con tàu sau khi đã đón yếu nhân bèn lập tức nâng cao lên và nhanh chóng rời đi.

Con tàu ấy được đặt tên là Hyperion, mà nói đúng hơn là một lớp tàu chiến do chính Schicksal độc quyền sản xuất, một con quái vật biết bay có thể mang cả một đội quân cùng những khí tài hạng nặng tối tân nhất của thế giới. Người ta nói màu bạc quyến rũ của Hyperion cũng chính là đôi cánh hy vọng cho loài người trong thời Đệ Tam khi mà các quốc gia đang dần dần sụp đổ trước thảm họa Băng Hoại và lẽ dĩ nhiên, biết bao lời tán tụng đã dành cho Schicksal lẫn những con tàu này vì những chiến công của chúng.

Trên boong tàu, một nơi rộng rãi và trang bị đầy đủ các thiết bị tối tân cho phép phi hành đoàn có thể kiểm soát tình hình từ trên cao với hệ thống radar kết hợp GPS từ vệ tinh của Schicksal chính xác đến từng ly, trên vị trí cao nhất tiện bề quan sát xung quanh là một chiếc ghế kim loại lót nệm vừa vặn cho một người ngồi và cũng chính là nơi mà hiệu trưởng Theresa Apocalypse đang thoải mái vắt vẻo trên đó mà đọc tiếp cuốn truyện "HOMU phiêu lưu ký". Nhưng vừa nghe tiếng cửa mở, cô lập tức giấu phắt đi và xoay cái ghế lại, đối diện lúc này chính là Murata Himeko và Darth Kuro. Trông thấy hai người, hiệu trưởng có lời trách.

-Cả hai lề mề quá đấy!

Thiếu tá thừa hiểu tính khí của hiệu trưởng St. Freya nên chỉ nhún vai cười giả lả, duy chỉ có Kuro là nhìn quanh những thứ công nghệ tối tân mà anh vốn ít thấy qua bao giờ. Thấy gã thám tử trông có vẻ hiếu kỳ, Theresa đứng lên và trong bộ dạng đầy kiêu hãnh giới thiệu rằng.

-Đây là chiến hạm Hyperion, từ nay nó sẽ là nơi mà Papa cùng các Valkyrie sinh hoạt và chiến đấu trên đây. Cứ xem nó là nhà của mình nhé!

Kuro chỉ nhìn thêm một chút nữa rồi quay lại hỏi Theresa với nụ cười khinh khỉnh.

-Thế Papa sẽ làm gì trên này nhỉ? Tàu đang thiếu lao công ư?

Theresa cười phá lên.

-Dĩ nhiên là trở thành hạm trưởng của Hyperion rồi! Từ nay, con tàu này cùng toàn bộ phi hành đoàn sẽ là của Papa đó!

Với rất nhiều người đã quen với cơ chế của Schicksal, lời tuyên bố của hiệu trưởng tí hon có thể khiến họ cũng phải kinh ngạc. Số là để trở thành một hạm trưởng, quy chế của Schicksal quy định phải là nhân viên của tổ chức sau vượt qua tuyển chọn đầu vào và phải trải qua ít nhất 3 năm đào tạo tại học viện của Schicksal; trải qua thêm bao kỳ sát hạch nữa thì cuối cùng các tân hạm trưởng mới được trao vào tay những con tàu được xem là niềm hy vọng cuối cùng của nhân loại được. Một vài trường hợp tiền lệ có từng được ghi nhận, song tất cả cũng chỉ là những lời đồn đại thiếu cơ sở, chức hạm trưởng của cả một con tàu đâu phải chuyện thường; trở thành một lãnh đạo thét ra lửa trên chính chiến hạm của mình cũng là giấc mơ của biết bao thanh niên ôm ấp giấc mộng tiến thân trong thời Đệ Tam này mà.

Và hôm nay, hiệu trưởng Theresa Apocalypse đã xác thực những lời đồn đại về cách tiến thân không chính thức kia: cô chính thức bổ nhiệm Darth Kuro, một gã thám tử vô danh tiểu tốt trở thành hạm trưởng của chiến hạm lừng danh này. Để xác nhận lời tuyên bố của mình, Theresa bảo.

-Papa nên ngồi vào ghế và tận hưởng cảm giác khi thành hạm trưởng đi nào!

Kuro chỉ cười mỉm rồi từ tốn ngồi vào ghế. Phóng tầm mắt về phía những gợn mây trắng khi con tàu lướt qua và thả mình trên lớp nệm êm ái, trong đầu anh chợt phảng phất đến một cái tên.

-Meridia...


	3. Tập 1: Hồi 3 - Những chiến binh Valkyrie

**HỒI 3: NHỮNG CHIẾN BINH VALKYRIE**

St. Freya, chi nhánh phía Đông

Sau vài giờ bay, chiến hạm Hyperion đã đáp xuống khuôn viên của Học viện St. Freya. Hiệu trưởng Theresa bước xuống từ khoang tàu trong sự hãnh diện ngút trời trên khuôn mặt trẻ con của cô khi muốn khoe khoang với một người mới đến như Darth Kuro niềm tự hào của mình. Có nhiều lời đồn đại xung quanh ngôi trường nội trú này, nhưng cụ thể nhất mà mọi học sinh mới nhập học nào cũng biết: một câu chuyện cảm động về việc hiệu trưởng đã tự mình xây dựng nên chi nhánh của học viện St. Freya; không phải từ tiền túi của bản thân mà là việc Theresa đã lặn lội đến từng nhà của tất cả phụ huynh trong trường để gõ cửa và thuyết phục họ quyên góp. Mô tê thế nào thì không ai được biết, thậm chí cả giáo viên kỳ cựu trong ban giám hiệu cũng không biết, nhưng kết quả là cuối cùng là đã xuất hiện ngôi trường trong mơ cho các học viên này đây.

Thế điều gì đặc biệt ở ngôi trường nội trú với phong cách kiến trúc châu Âu đặc chất như thế này? Darth Kuro đi theo Theresa và ngó ra sân tập, một khuôn viên trống trải nhưng lại không phải dành cho những môn thể thao ngoài trời - thứ mà nếu nhìn từ trên cao khi bay ngang qua thì được dành riêng tại một khu vực khác được bao phủ bởi các khu nhà nơi mà các học viên có thể dễ dàng lui tới. Một con robot khổng lồ kệch cỡm đang hoạt động như một bù nhìn để các học viên - toàn là nữ sinh - mặc đồng phục của trường đang vây xung quanh nó, mỗi người một món vũ khí mình thích từ đao kiếm cho đến súng đạn luyện tập rèn luyện khả năng chiến đấu của bản thân lẫn tinh thần tập thể. Kuro khoanh tay cười mỉm gần đó, Himeko cũng đứng sát bên cạnh mà hỏi.

-Anh thấy thế nào, tân hạm trưởng?

Kuro vẫn điệu cười có phần mỉa mai cứ chòng chọc vào đám học viên đang bận rộn với con robot to sụ kia mà đáp.

-Bọn trẻ còn non lắm.

Anh không ngờ rằng, lời nói của mình đã lọt vào tai một nữ sinh gần đấy. Đang tập mệt, lại phải nghe mấy lời châm chọc từ một kẻ lạ hoắc ăn mặc cổ quái kia nên khiến nộ khí chuyển khỏi mục tiêu, cô bước lại với thanh kiếm lá liễu mình đang dùng trên tay, chân mày đanh lại mà trả lời.

-Anh bạn khẩu khí lắm! Thế liệu có muốn thử sức với kẻ non tơ mà anh vừa nói đây không?!

Himeko nghiêm mặt trước thái độ thách thức có phần hỗn hào đó của học sinh. Song, cô chưa kịp nói thì Darth Kuro - như thể đã liếc qua sắc mặt của cô - khoát tay ngăn lại; phần cô nữ sinh với nộ hỏa bừng bừng đó, anh chỉ nhắm mắt gật gù, và vẫn lại cái điệu cười mỉm khinh khỉnh đó.

-Nếu vậy thì, mong cô có thể chỉ giáo cho tôi vài chiêu nhé~

Nói rồi, anh bước ra giữa sân tập nơi con robot đã ngừng hoạt động theo lệnh của Himeko qua điện đàm cho giáo viên đang đứng lớp. Những học viên khác quây quanh thành vòng tròn và đứng giữa là hai đấu thủ của một cuộc tỷ thí mà trong đời học tập của mình được xem là vô tiền khoáng hậu. Cảm thấy cơ hội đã đến trong tầm tay, nữ sinh thách đấu đó với sự tự tin của bản thân khi nhìn đối thủ, kẻ chỉ vừa vớ đại một khẩu súng lục và thanh kiếm nhẹ từ giá học cụ và đứng không ra thế tấn nào; trỏ mũi kiếm về phía Darth Kuro, cô ta nói.

-Nếu mà thua, anh phải bò ba vòng quanh sân tập này, sủa gâu gâu và liếm giày của tôi!

Himeko đanh mặt khi nghe học sinh ra điều kiện như hạ nhục người mà vừa mới được Theresa cử làm hạm trưởng ít lâu thôi, song cô cũng không thể nói được gì. Về phía Darth Kuro, anh mỉm cười hỏi lại, vẫn không kém phần ngạo thị chúng sanh.

-Thế nếu tôi thắng thì sao?

Đấu thủ nghe vậy thì cảm thấy có một sự tức cười như át đi sự phẫn nộ của mình trong thoáng chốc. Cô cười phá lên, tiếp theo là các bạn học xung quanh cùng tạo thành tràng cười ầm như ong vỡ tổ. Là học sinh của St. Freya, từ trước tới nay cô cùng chúng bạn mới được nghe một câu hỏi có phần điên cuồng và ngạo mạn đến nhường ấy thốt ra từ một gã đàn ông gầy nhom và trông chẳng giống một chiến binh gì cả. Như đã nắm chắc phần thắng trong tay, cô ta gác kiếm lên vai đầy tự mãn mà đáp.

-Tôi sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì mà anh yêu cầu!

Kuro khúc khích trong nụ cười mỉm khinh mạn quen thuộc, anh ngay lập tức đã đưa ra yêu cầu.

-Thế thì cô sẽ phải ngủ với tôi một đêm.

Nghe xong, từ sự tự tin có phần đắc thắng, nữ sinh thách đấu chợt đỏ mặt tía tai trước lời yêu cầu mà không chỉ riêng cô mà còn là mọi học sinh đang chứng kiến cuộc tỷ thí phải sửng sốt. Hắn là cái thá gì mà dám sỉ nhục mình đến vậy? Trong đầu cô đã cháy bùng lửa giận và khắp cơ thể mình như đang bị liệt hỏa của bạo nộ cùng hỏa diễm của nó liếm trên da thịt. Mũi kiếm trỏ xuống đất, mặt cô sầm xuống che đi hàm răng đã nghiến chặt rồi thủ thế.

-Anh sẽ phải hối hận...VÌ SỰ NGÔNG CUỒNG CỦA MÌNH!

Một tiếng thét như sấm, tức thì nữ sinh ấy đã xông đến Darth Kuro, người mà đối diện vẫn đang đứng như trời trồng rất ung dung bình thản. Dồn lực vào mũi kiếm, cô ta quyết ra một đòn thật đau để dạy cho tên tự phụ đó một bài học.

Tiếng "BỘP!" phát ra rất đanh và vang ra đủ cho mọi người có thể nghe được, song đó không phải là tiếng của học cụ đánh vào da thịt. Nữ sinh thách đấu mở to mắt..."Sao có thể..." cô tự vấn chính mình trong hơi thở sửng sốt khi trông thấy Darth Kuro, vốn từ nãy giờ bình chân như vại mà nay đã kè hai lưỡi kiếm chạm sát mặt cô song sắc diện không đổi, vẫn cứ điệu cười tự mãn khinh khi đó. Anh từ tốn rót vào tai cô ta.

-Ra đòn hay lắm.

Người xưa có câu: "Tri kiếm diện anh hùng", tức là muốn biết đối phương tư cách thế nào thì ngoài những yếu tố xét đoán như tính cách, tác phong lẫn thói quen sinh hoạt thì còn phải xem kiếm của họ nữa - đã là anh hùng trong thiên hạ thì không thể không có kiếm. Sự tự mãn khi đối diện với Darth Kuro lúc đang so hai lưỡi kiếm vào nhau chạm mặt như vậy đã thoáng bị phủ lấp bởi những suy nghĩ và lo lắng. Gã đàn ông đó...thật sự hắn là ai...?!

Kuro vẫn mỉm cười không nói thêm câu nào, nhưng chưa kịp chớp mắt thì một cái xoay thân như muốn lôi cô nữ sinh đó ngã chúi theo hướng kiếm mình muốn đâm tới xuống đất và..."BỘP!" Nếu cô ta không kịp né tránh thì tiếng kiếm chạm đó đã phát ra ngay từ trên đỉnh đầu mình. Hai bên lấy khoảng cách một lát, lúc này Darth Kuro mới chân phải bước sau, thân trái hướng về phía địch với thanh kiếm trên tay trái không lay động nhằm vào cô ta, còn tay phải thì đã bị che khuất bởi nó chắp sau lưng cùng với chiếc áo khoác to sẫm màu anh đang mặc. Thế kiếm vững chải và không lộ một chút sát khí nhỏ nào - nụ cười của Darth Kuro đã khỏa lấp gần như tất cả sát khí có thể một khi hai đối thủ giao đấu. Không cần phải là một học sinh giỏi hay lâu năm cũng có thể nhận ra rằng, cô nữ sinh đó đã vô tình thách đấu với một cao thủ; các học sinh xung quanh từ a dua theo bạn nãy giờ đã chốc chuyển sang dị nghị và lo lắng. "Thật sự hắn ta là ai?"; "Tại sao từ đâu lại xuất hiện một gã thanh niên có sức mạnh và kỹ năng mà chỉ mới diện kiến hai chiêu thôi đã toát lên khí độ bất phàm của cao thủ như vậy?". Nhưng cô nữ sinh đã thách đấu Darth Kuro không chấp nhận được những lời nói và suy nghĩ thối chí như thế. Với cô lúc này, nó giống như một cuộc tử chiến vì cô đã đồng ý đem toàn bộ danh dự của mình ra để đánh cược cho cuộc tỷ thí này, nếu thua thì thà cô tự treo cổ chết còn sướng hơn. Không khí xung quanh đã dần bắt đầu nặng nề, khán giả giờ đã chuyển sang lo lắng cho đấu sĩ cũng chính là bạn học của mình khi đang phải đối diện với một cao thủ thật sự.

Dồn hết sức, nữ sinh đó thét lớn toang làm lung lạc đối thủ rồi xông tới tấn công. Chưa đầy một phút, hàng chục nhát đâm đã được tung ra nhằm vào các chỗ hiểm của Darth Kuro hòng nhanh chóng hạ gục anh ta. Nhưng Kuro như đã đoán trước được, anh hết lần này đến lần khác tránh né như đang múa trước kẻ địch liên tục ra chiêu hệt như một dải lụa mỏng.

"BỘP!", bất thình lình chỉ sau một đòn gạt, đốc kiếm của gã thám tử đã nện thẳng một cú đủ nhẹ để cho đối thủ mất đà ngã ngửa ra đất. Sợ rằng lúc này kẻ địch ra chiêu, cô ta mất bình tĩnh vừa đâm về phía anh ta lia lịa vừa trườn người ra đủ xa để lấy thế. Song chưa kịp định thần thì một cái bóng đã đẩy bên bắp chân cô trượt khỏi khiến cơ thể mất thăng bằng khuỵu xuống, nữ sinh tròn mắt thảng thốt khi Darth Kuro đã ngay trước mũi mình chưa đầy vài xích và tung một loạt nhát chém. Để hộ thân, cô hai tay lấy kiếm mình đỡ hết đòn này đến đòn khác, xung chấn từ những cú chém ấy run lên bần bật đến từng bó cơ của mình. Những tiếng bộp bộp liên tục phát ra từ những đòn chém của Darth Kuro đã ép cho nữ sinh đấu thủ hoàn toàn rơi vào thế bị động, cô chỉ còn bán sống bán chết mà nghiến răng nghiến lợi hứng chịu những xung chấn liên tục truyền từ cú chém và đâm của đối phương đến mức hai chân tấn của cô như muốn trượt ngã khỏi nền đất bất cứ lúc nào.

Một tiếng thét lớn, nữ sinh nhanh chóng dồn toàn bộ sức bình sinh toan trở kiếm đâm một nhát bừa, nếu không thể hạ được Darth Kuro thì cũng phải buộc anh ta tránh xa khỏi mình mới nghĩ đến chuyện phản công được. Nhưng mũi kiếm lao đi không trở lại, cô cảm thấy tay mình bị khóa chặt không thể nhúc nhích được. Định thần lại, cô sửng sốt khi thấy Kuro đã khóa chặt tay cầm kiếm của mình dưới nách anh và giờ hai thân thể đã sát vào nhau. Đối diện nụ cười đó, từ khinh miệt mà cô gái đã trở thành lo lắng và sợ hãi dù gương mặt vẫn thể hiện sự phẫn nộ có phần thẹn thùng vì khoảng cách quá nhạy cảm như thế. Thấy có thứ gì chuyển động bên dưới, cô bất giác nhìn xuống thì thấy họng súng lạnh lùng đã hướng vào dưới cằm tự lúc nào. Tim ngừng đập, hai mắt cô nhắm nghiền ứa lệ cầu Chúa...

-Pằng...

Kuro thốt một tiếng rồi tay phải bóp cò, khán giả sau một phen đứng tim thì chợt sửng người trố mắt nhìn khẩu súng Darth Kuro cầm: một cái bật lửa ư? Đấu thủ cũng mở mắt nhìn xuống đốm lửa cháy trên họng súng chỉ cách cằm mình một gang tay sát gần ngực, cô ngước lên thì chỉ kịp trông thấy cánh tay áo của gã thám tử che khuất tầm mắt. Thôi rồi! Thế là hết! Cô nhắm nghiền đôi mắt đã chớm lệ, môi cắn chặt lại như chỉ còn đợi chịu trận trước đòn kết liễu...

Nhưng mà...Darth Kuro chỉ chạm đốc kiếm rất nhẹ lên khớp nối xương gò má và xương hàm và tì nó lên má cô; khán giả im bặt rồi thở phào nhẹ nhõm, chứ nếu mà thật sự gã đàn ông đó mà dùng lực thì nhiêu đó thôi cũng đã có thể một khắc đập vỡ cả má và hàm của bạn mình, một đòn sát chiêu vô cùng nguy hiểm. Ra đòn nhẹ đến nhường ấy thường là động tác ngưng chiến và kẻ thắng thế đang muốn chỉ dạy cho đối thủ chiến bại sơ hở của mình; cô nữ sinh đó được thả tay thì lùi ra mấy bước, toàn thân bủn rũn dầm dề mồ hôi, hai chân đứng thôi còn không muốn vững. Không phải vì mệt, mà là lo lắng, bởi cô đã bị gã đàn ông đó đánh bại và theo giao kèo được hai bên thỏa thuận, cô sẽ phải ngủ với anh ta. Chúng bạn đứng quanh cũng lo lắng thay cho cô ấy, có người đã bảo nhau rằng liệu có nên gọi thầy cô hay ban giám hiệu đến để dàn xếp giúp không. Chuyện trinh tiết là của cả đời phụ nữ, vậy mà bây giờ không lẽ chỉ vì một trò cá cược mà lại đánh mất vào một gã tuy võ nghệ đã chứng minh ngay trước mọi người song tư cách không đáng chút nào như thế sao? St. Freya là một ngôi trường điểm của điểm, muốn vào học được thì e rằng trăm thí sinh mới mảy may được một hai người, chẳng lẽ lại có ngày bị vất vào thùng rác một cách tàn nhẫn như vậy ư?

Kuro thu lại thanh kiếm và dùng cây súng bật lửa để châm mẩu xì gà mình hút dở bấy lâu lấy trong túi áo khoác, rít một hơi dài mà nhìn đấu thủ của mình như đang muốn đổ sụp bất cứ lúc nào vì bị sốc và lo lắng. Vẫn nụ cười mỉm mà mọi người xung quanh lúc này mới thấy nó quỷ quyệt và đáng sợ như thế nào, anh thong dong bước tới. Trông thấy đối phương đến gần, cô nữ sinh kia đã hết sự giận dữ mà nay như muốn bật ra bao sự lo sợ cho thân thể mình, mắt cứ trân trân về phía Darth Kuro mà chập chững lùi lại mấy bước. Nhưng anh chỉ bước đến cách cô thêm vài mét nữa thì dừng lại và bảo rằng.

-Khi nào kiếm cô vượt tôi đi thì hẳn tôi mới nhắc lại chuyện giao kèo này.

Bản thân cô ta vừa nghe xong thì chưng hửng, mọi người nhìn trân mắt ra rồi lại nhìn nhau không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, còn Kuro thì chỉ mỉm cười quay lưng bước về chỗ Himeko rồi cả hai cùng đi đến văn phòng của hiệu trưởng. Đợi cho người thanh niên đó đã đi khuất hơn mười trượng, các nữ sinh đã chứng kiến từ đầu đến cuối cuộc đấu mới chạy tới chỗ bạn - lúc này đang đứng như chết trân, toàn thân mềm nhũn và ướt đẫm mồ hôi, hai mắt chỉ dõi theo chòng chọc về phía bóng người khuất dần mà miệng lầm rầm một lời khó hiểu.

-Hắn là ai...?

Himeko và Kuro vào trong văn phòng của Theresa thì trông hiệu trưởng như vừa giấu dưới ghế món gì đó; song khi đã chuẩn bị xong xuôi thì cô tỏ vẻ bực dọc.

-Hai người la cà ở đâu mà giờ này mới vào hả?

Himeko nhìn về phía Kuro, rồi anh chỉ vẫy tay cười xòa.

-Papa chỉ muốn xin thỉnh giáo học trò của trường này thôi.

Theresa chỉ cười nửa miệng, cô nghe vậy chứ bản tính của Darth Kuro thì mình như nắm rõ trong lòng bàn tay nên cô đoán chắc là nếu anh không đi tán tỉnh chọc ghẹo ai đó thì âu cũng là chuyện lạ. Mãi một lúc sau, giáo viên đứng lớp dạy chiến đấu mới báo lại cho hiệu trưởng về cuộc tỷ thí mà Kuro là đầu têu, Theresa mới cả cười mà có ý châm chọc.

-Papa chơi ác quá đấy!

Himeko qua trận giao đấu đó tuy vẫn nghiêm nghị không lộ sắc diện song trong lòng khi thấy Darth Kuro phản công liên tục những đòn sát chiêu vu hồi tới tấp thì cũng lo sợ học trò mình nếu không tử nạn thì sẽ bị trọng thương - may mắn là cuối cùng chính người đã khơi mào cho màn thách đấu cũng đã biết xử sự đúng mực. Không phải chỉ là mới gặp, nhưng thân thế của người thanh niên đó từ lâu cô đã có nghe hiệu trưởng Apocalypse nhắc đến: một nụ cười mỉa mai ngạo cả nhân gian; một sát thủ mà khi kiếm đã lóe lên thì không làm ngọc nát thì cũng không làm ngói lành, bá khí ngút nơi chiến địa chỉ còn mỗi nụ cười đó hiện hữu giữa bao thi thể ngổn ngang. Nhưng tựu chung lại, có một cái tên mà bất cứ ai đã từng chiến đấu chống Băng Hoại cũng phải biết đến.

"Tiếu Diện Tà Thần - The Laughing Herrscher"

Theresa tắc lưỡi cười còn mắt thì lật xem mấy lượt hồ sơ các học sinh của trường để tìm nhân sự bổ nhiệm cho tân hạm trưởng của mình. St. Freya chia năng lực và thành tích của mỗi học sinh theo thứ tự chữ cái: E, D, C, B, A và S. Học viên mới thường là cấp E, nhưng qua thời gian thì kết quả học tập và thành tích thì thứ hạng sẽ được đánh giá lại - có thể tốt hơn hoặc ngược lại. Với những học sinh từ cấp B trở lên thì họ đã chính thức được xem là đủ tư cách để hoạt động dưới quyền các hạm trưởng riêng biệt và chiến đấu với tư cách là những chiến sĩ ưu tú nhất trong cuộc chiến chống Băng Hoại. Tất cả những nữ chiến binh đó đều được gọi bằng một danh hiệu đầy tính thần thoại và hoa mỹ: Valkyrie.

Theresa liếc nhìn hồ sơ của các học sinh, nhưng mắt cô cũng đảo đi đảo lại nhìn Darth Kuro mấy lần, người mà đang tha thẩn ra cửa sổ ngắm quang cảnh bên ngoài. Từ trước tới nay cô mới gặp một trường hợp khó phân bổ nhân sự đến vậy, vốn dĩ các tân hạm trưởng thì chỉ cần giao cho họ các Valkyrie hạng B là ổn. Nhưng ở gã thám tử đó thì lại khác hẳn hoàn toàn, cứ thấy anh ta khoe võ công ban nãy là có thể phần nào hiểu được ngay. Với những trường hợp nam giới có sức mạnh tương tự như Valkyrie thì có rất nhiều cách để gọi họ: Chevalier hay hiệp sĩ theo tiếng Pháp; Knight theo tiếng Anh; Reiter của tiếng Đức,.v.v. Nhưng hồ sơ của Schicksal thì có một định danh chính thức cho những cá nhân đó: Einherjar.

Nếu ai chịu khó đọc sách, mà trong cái thời nhiễu nhương này đến một giây có thể thở trong thế giới đầy rẫy Tử sĩ và bọn quái vật tạo ra từ Băng Hoại còn khó thì còn ai quan tâm đến sách báo chứ - Einherjar và Valkyrie đều là những chiến binh phục vụ cho các vị thần Asgard trong thần thoại Bắc Âu, và Valkyrie là những con gái của thần Odin được giao nhiệm vụ tìm kiếm các chiến binh dũng mãnh nhất ngã xuống trong chiến trận để tập hợp tại pháo đài Valhalla cho ngày tận thế mà họ gọi là Ragnarok. Schicksal đã định danh các nữ chiến binh có thể đương đầu với Băng Hoại là Valkyrie, thì theo lẽ thường họ sẽ định danh các chiến binh nam là Einherjar. Nhưng mà điều ngạc nhiên là, hầu như mọi hồ sơ chính thức của Schicksal đều chẳng có một từ nào đề cập đến các Einherjar ngoại trừ một cái định danh to đùng cho họ.

Và giờ nhìn Darth Kuro xem. Anh ta chém Tử sĩ như bẻ một que tăm, thậm chí còn có thể đánh bại một nữ sinh của St. Freya - những người đang chuẩn bị trở thành một Valkyrie trong tương lai. Nếu đúng theo cách định danh của Schicksal, rõ ràng anh là một Einherjar. Nhưng mà, đó mới chính là vấn đề...

Theresa Apocalypse đã quen với việc phân Valkyrie cho các hạm trưởng, nhưng với điều kiện họ là một người bình thường không có chút sức mạnh nào. Nhưng phần Kuro thì khác, anh có sức mạnh tương tự Valkyrie, và nếu dựa trên tính cách và thói quen thì phải rất đắn đo khi chọn lựa vị trí phù hợp. Nhưng thôi, hiệu trưởng là luật của trường, cô phá lệ một phen nên sau khi chọn lựa đã đưa thẳng cho Kuro mấy bộ hồ sơ mà mình ưng ý mà cười nói.

-Từ giờ tàu Hyperion và các ứng viên này sẽ là của Papa đấy. Nhớ là phải chăm sóc cho các học sinh của con thật tốt vào nhé!

Darth Kuro liếc nhìn sơ ba bộ hồ sơ nhưng sau đó không giở ra đọc thêm chữ nào. Vẫn điệu cười mỉm quen thuộc, anh đáp.

-Papa sẽ đặt tên tàu của mình là Meridia, có ý kiến gì không?

Theresa cười xòa vẫy tay.

-Papa thích gì thì đặt nấy thôi.

Hyperion là tên của lớp chiến hạm làm nên tên tuổi của Schicksal trong việc giữ gìn cục diện cho cuộc chiến chống Băng Hoại có lợi cho nhân loại, nhưng các hạm trưởng thì có thể thoải mái đặt tên riêng cho nó miễn là họ thích - mà vốn dĩ chẳng mấy ai quan tâm đến. Darth Kuro mỉm cười, anh cho mấy tập hồ sơ vào túi rồi quay lưng, Himeko tiễn anh đến tận cửa và nheo mắt cười.

-Nếu anh có gì khó khăn trong công việc thì cứ gọi cho tôi nhé!

Kuro gật gù cười rồi bước ra khỏi phòng. Chỉ còn lại hai người phụ nữ với nhau, Himeko và Theresa bắt đầu bàn bạc những việc của riêng họ.


End file.
